Are you with us or against us?
by Jacob Evie Lydia
Summary: A what if story of Shay x Hope. What if Shay had stayed with the Assassins, making his relationship with Hope that much stronger thta she gives him a child. Will he still turn to the Templars or will Hope and their daughter keep him true to the Assassins?


Shay waltzed in as he always would, much to his associate's dismay.

"You are late."

He'd heard that so many times, he almost thought it was the only words to ever come out of the woman's mouth.

"I got caught up in somethin' that's all," he shrugged.

"Somethin' more important than your work?" Liam asked, while draping an arm over his friends shoulders.

"Well, yeah, actually it was."

"Oh?" Hope asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was…um, well, I….." He thought, not coming up with anything.

"At a loss for words, Shay? That's so not like you," Liam teased.

Shay shot him a look, until Achilles walked into the room with them, to brief them all on their next mission. Hope looked over to Shay with a small smirk, when Achilles told him off over something he'd forgotten.

"Don't give me that look," he told her, once they were outside.

"You really should behave yourself, Shay." She teased, while heading off to the small camp they had.

He then muttered something under his breath as Liam walked over, patting his friend on the back.

"You gotten yourself in trouble again?"

"Aye," Shay admitted. "Achilles wants a word with me."

"Well then, I'd get going if I were you."

Shay just couldn't take his eyes off Hope. The way she moved, to then sit upon the fence. He watched as she started up conversation with Kesegowaase, turning to look as Liam now joined. Shay crossed his arms, still deep in thought as he continued watching her. She stole a glance in his direction, giving him a small smile, before he quickly turned away.

"Shay!" Achilles shouted, making him jump slightly.

He turned and walked over.

"I told you five minutes, not fifteen!"

"I know," he whined, as he vaulted the fence with ease.

Achilles had lectured him for about an hour, before sending him on his way. By now the rest of the Assassins had headed on for their quarters.

"Shay!"

He turned upon hearing his name, "Hope?"

Said Assassin stepped from the shadows to walk over to him.

"Hope! Were you spying on me?" He asked with a smile, placing his hands on his hips.

"I have better things to do than spy on you," she plainly stated.

"Then why are you here?" He asked, now folding his arms.

"I…was just….."

"You WERE waiting for me."

Hope looked to him and gave him a smile in return.

"Did you need me for som….." he was cut off by Hopes finger against his lips.

"Quiet, Shay!" She warned as a man walked into view.

The man stopped, looked around, turned back and walked away again.

"You wanting to go somewhere private?" Shay continued.

"What are you thinking?" She questioned in a playful tone.

"Well, you know." He shrugged, as he let his hand do the talking for him.

Hope raised a brow as soon as his hand stopped at the bottom of her back. She then grabbed it to move it away from her. He gave her a look of disappointment, before she leaned in to kiss him. He immediately went with it, now pulling her closer to him as they kissed passionately.

A voice broke the two apart, "You shouldn't be here!"

They parted from each other as the man lifted the lamp up. He quickly cleared his throat, "I'm very sorry, Miss Jensen. Mister Cormac."

Hope scowled at him, "Be on your way!"

"Yes, Miss!" The man replied, before turning and making haste.

"That was quite enjoyable," Shay beamed at her.

She looked to him with a glare, "Come on, before someone catches us."

"What? Don't ya want to be seen with me? Is that it?"

"Shut up!"

He shook his head and followed on after her. She took him back to her quarters, where he whistled at the sight of her room, everything was pristine. He was a little scared to do anything, so just stood there and waited. Hope walked back, after dropping her coat off.

Shay's eyes locked on to her immediately, while she started lighting up the room. He started at the bottom, with her long toned legs, up to her thin waist, going even further up her back to now to be met with her long brown silky looking hair. She turned with a smile, "Shay."

"Hmmm?"

"You're staring again."

"Oh, right, o' course." He said, while shaking his head.

Hope then walked over and started opening her blouse, "You want to see more of me?"

Shay looked to her, "Ya have to ask?"

She smiled, suddenly letting out a cry of surprise when he grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"Shay!"

He just looked to her and started undressing in haste. He then joined her on the bed, pinning her down underneath him as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. They made love late into the night. Come morning, no one would ever know. Hope turned, reaching out her arm to the empty space next to her.

"Shay?"

"Hope," he smiled, while hopping on one foot, to get the boot on his other.

"Won't you stay a little longer?"

"I thought ya wanted to keep us a secret?" He asked, now confused.

She looked to the bed, before looking up at him with a smile. He walked over and gave her a kiss, before opening the window and heading out into the night. She lay back on the bed and slept the last few hours before sun rise.

XxXxXxX

"Mornin'," Shay greeted, with a big grin plastered on his face.

Hope looked to him and smiled, while Kesegowaase eyed him suspiciously. "What has brought you into such high spirits?"

"Been in the company of a woman, have ya?" Liam asked, as Hope sipped at her drink.

"Nah, I wouldn't be so lucky."

Liam laughed at this, "You never were good with women."

"I have better luck that you."

"Oh, come off it."

"Well, look at that time, when you…."

"Shay!" Hope snapped, stopping him from going further.

"Alright, alright." He sighed, as Liam was now looking a little embarrassed.

They then settled down, before it was time for them to depart. Hope gave Shay one last look before heading on her way with the others.

"I'd say you are in hell now," Kesegowaase smiled, as he tapped his friend on the shoulder.

He was glad that the tribe's man had no idea of the look Hope had just given him. Thinking that she was mad at him instead was a good thing.

XxXxXxX

A few weeks later, found Hope feeling under the weather.

"You think she's alright?" Liam asked, as they all grew concerned with her absence.

Shay was looking more worried than the rest of them.

"I have tried her with this," Kesegowaase told them, as he pulled out a bottle of liquid.

"What is that?" Shay asked, now looking to the bottle.

"It is a medicine my tribe swore by. It healed anything from wounds to sickness."

"And Hope tried this?" He asked.

"Yes. But I'm afraid she's no better."

They all looked up as soon as said Assassin walked over to them. Shay could see she was looking quite pale.

"Hope?" He asked, rushing over to her, along with Liam and Kesegowaase.

"I'm fine," she reassured them, as they helped her to a chair.

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest?" Liam asked.

"I'm not ill," she scowled.

They all furrowed their brows.

"Then, why are ya constantly throwing up your guts?" Shay asked.

"Just something I ate, maybe?" She shrugged, knowing the real truth.

"And why is the stuff Kesegowaase giving you, not working?" Liam asked, as he took the bottle from the other man.

"You have been drinking it?" Kesegowaase asked.

"I…I haven't."

"Hope!" They all sighed.

"This will help…." Kesegowaase started.

"I didn't drink it, because I know what's wrong with me."

The three of them looked to each other, just as Hope stood up and walked back inside.

"Well, that went well." Liam frowned, as he claimed Hopes chair.

"I made this up especially for her," Kesegowaase complained.

Shay headed inside to try and talk his friend around. Hope on the other hand had no intention of listening to him.

XxXxXxX

A few mouths had now passed and there was no way to hide the growing bump of her stomach. She looked herself over in the mirror and knew it was time to talk with Achilles.

She walked over to his room and knocked, "Enter!"

She opened the door and headed in.

"Hope?" He asked, upon seeing her.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Of course," he said, while gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

She took a seat, before telling him about the child she was now carrying. Achilles nodded in understanding, not asking who the father was. She would tell them in good time and it was no interest to him anyway.

"Go home and rest yourself. I don't want you harming the child you carry."

Hope took up the offer and headed for home. Once there, she would stay until she was full term, have the child and hopefully return to work once again.

XxXxXxX

Shay had grown curious about Hope's further absence. He went to talk with Achilles about the matter.

"Where is Hope?" He asked, as soon as he barged into the man's office.

"Shay! Knock next time!" Achilles snapped.

"What have you done with Hope?"

"I haven't done anything with her. She was in need of some time alone and I granted her that."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

Achilles sighed, "I am not the one to say. If you must know, you can ask her yourself. Once she gets back."

"When will that be?"

"I would give her a few months."

Shay turned and headed out, "What are you hiding, Achilles."

"Shay!" Liam called, as he waved to him.

He shook the thoughts from his head and joined his friend.

"Everythin' alright?"

"I was just worried about Hope, that's all."

"Ah, yeah. I was told she's moved back home."

"You were told!" Shay snapped angrily.

"Achilles mentioned it to us all, but you were out as usual."

"Damn!"

"Come on, Shay. She'll be back soon."

Shay sighed and followed on after his friend. Why he was always the last to find out things was beyond him.

XxXxXxX

Hope paced back and forth, as she dealt with the pain of labour. The midwife had told her to take it easy, while her body was ready. Hope had snapped at her, scaring the poor woman into submission.

"Send word to Shay, now!" She snapped, at her servants.

"Yes, m'lady."

The maid then ran off to send word to the other Assassin.

XxXxXxX

"Letter for you, sir." A young lad told him, as he handed over the parchment.

Shay took it and read, "I need to get back to New York, NOW!"

"Shay, what's gotten into you? We need to….."

"Hope is in labour!" Shay answered rather loudly, getting the men talking amongst themselves.

"What!?" Liam asked, his jaw dropping at this.

Shay ran back to his ship, followed closely by Liam and his men. They only just managed to get on, before Shay called for full sails.

"So, let me get this straight. Hope's having a baby and you've been summoned?" Liam asked, as he leaned back against the wood of the railing, next to Shay. "What did the letter say?"

"Just say's for me to hurry back to New York, because Hope's in labour."

Liam furrowed his brows, before turning to look at the wide open sea.

XxXxXxX

Shay docked in New York and sped off to Hopes manor. He knocked on the door, before climbing up onto the roof. He then dropped down the side, finding an open window and swung in.

"Oh! My!" A woman shrieked.

"Hope!" He smiled, looking to her as she lay in bed.

She smiled at him weakly, "Shay, you are late!"

He grinned and made his way over to her, "What did I miss?"

She looked to the midwife, who was holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Just the birth of your daughter."

"My-my what?!" He asked, in disbelief.

The midwife brought the child over to him, on the mother's request. Shay looked to the little girl in his arms and knelt by the side of the bed, taking Hopes hand in his.

"She looks just like you," he thought.

"She has your eyes," she added.

"Aye, she does."

Hope smiled as she looked to the beaming father.

"Mind if I show her to Liam?"

Hope shook her head and watched him leave. Liam walked over, a great big smile on his face.

"So, who's the lucky father?" He asked.

"You're looking at him," Shay beamed.

"You sly old devil," Liam smirked, as he pat his friend on the back. "I see she takes her looks from her mother and not the father, that's a relief."

"She does," Shay thought, as he was lost in the moment.

"How's Hope?"

"She's fit and well, you can go see if you want."

Liam nodded and headed on inside. A smirk crept on his lips, when he heard his friend shout to the world that he was now a father.


End file.
